This invention relates generally to drain plugs, and more particularly concerns a drain assembly attached to a tank, such as an engine crankcase housing, for enabling ready drainage of liquid such as oil from the tank, without spillage.
When drain plugs are removed from engine crankcase housings, oil immediately spills out in a solid stream, and if the plug momentarily interferes with the escaping stream as the plug is removed, splashing and spilling of oil results. Also, when a waste oil receptacle tank is positioned directly under the crankcase drain, oil can spill uncontrollably. There is need for an improved, simple oil drainage means, overcoming these problems.